Sir Arthur
Entrance For the Princess! Arthur lands on the floor and gains the silver armor. Special Attack Neutral B - Lance Toss Arthur throws a straight forward Lance. Tapping the attack button adds an extra lance toss right after the first one, in a slightly lower trajectory. In Golden Armor mode Arthur can't rapid fire this projectile, but its damage and priority are improved. Side B - Dagger Toss Arthur throws a straight forward dagger, tapping the attack button adds a second knife right after the first one in a slightly upper trajectory, and a third at the same height as the first dagger toss. In Golden Armor Mode, damage and speed are increased. Up B - Heavenly Slash A quick, rising slash with Arthur's sword. Works as an anti-air attack, and can lift opponent if it connects. Down B - Shield Deflect Arthur crouches and takes cover behind his shield. If it by normal attacks during this stance, Arthur will push back the opponent on contact, leaving the attacker in a stagger state, giving chance to connect a combo. If hit by a projectile, Arthur will neutralize it. No changes during Golden Armor Mode. Final Smash - Golden Armor Arthur receives golden plating on his silver armor, extending his moveset and increasing his damage output. When the Final Smash ends, Arthur loses all of his armor and remains wearing only boxers. Golden Armor can also be done when in boxers, but only receives the default silver armor. Final Smash (Golden Armor) - Fire Dragon! This move is usable only in Golden Armor form. Arthur uses magic to create numerous fullscreen explosions, as a dragon made of blue flames, which travels around the screen for additional damage. During this final smash, Arthur is completely invulnerable. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap If you have the silver, or golden armor, the victory screen will change. Victory 1 (Armorless): "You faced a knight and lost!" *grabs a key* Victory 2 (Silver Armor): "You lack discipline, oh foreign knight!" *grabs a key* Victory 3 (Golden Armor): "Huzzah! Cleared without a miss!" *grabs a key* Lose/Clap: Turns into a skeleton and falls into pieces. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Arthur is a knight on a quest to rescue Princess Guinevere from the evil clutches of Astaroth, king of the Demon World. Along the way he has to fight zombies and other evil demons (like Firebrand), while collecting power ups and weapons to defeat all of his enemies. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- Goddess' Bracelet: Arthur rapidly fires many large fireballs at the opponent. *Dash Attack- Dashes forwards with his Lance. Tilts *Side - Scythe Toss: Throws a small scythe, traveling a short distance in a straight forward line. After this, the scythe will travel back to Arthur, hitting the opponent a second time, in a Captain America's Shield Slash fashion. In Golden Armor Mode, reach, speed and damage are improved. *Up - Upward Scythe Toss. *Down - Torch Toss: Arthur throws a torch onto the ground item that burns three to five flames on the ground. In Golden Armor Mode damage and number of hits are increased. Smashes *Side- Scatter Crossbow: Arthur fires two arrows at the same time in a diagonally up trajectory, or down if performed in air, from his crossbow. In Golden Armor mode fires 3 arrows with homing attributes. *Up- Axe Toss: Arthur's most powerful projectile. Arthur throws a slow straight moving axe that rotates as it advances, covering great height. In Golden Armor Mode, damage and speed are increased, but it size is diminished, doing a high angled parabolic trajectory up at start. *Down- Fire Bottle Toss: Arthur throws a bottle that breakes upon contact with floor or opponents, unleashing a advancing blue flame that moves a short distance across the ground. The blaze trail can hit opponents on the ground. In Golden Armor Mode damage and number of hits are increased. Aerials *N-Air - Air Goddess' Bracelet *F-Air - Air Scythe Toss. *B-Air - Back Air Scythe Toss. *U-Air - Air Upwards Scatter Crossbow. *D-Air - Air Downwards Scatter Crossbow. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with one hand *Pummel- ??? *Forward- Throws forwards *Backward- Throws upwards *Up- Throws upwards *Down- Throws downwards Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Floor attack: ??? *Back attack: *Trip attack: ??? Icon Arthur's Helmet Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Arthur's silver/golden Armor. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound The Ghosts N Globlins's Map Theme Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Arthur's Golden Armor's Helmet Design are different in each of his color Alt. Category:Playable Characters Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Capcom Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Spear Wielder Category:Beard Category:Armor Wearer Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Project X Zone Category:AVGN Reviewed Category:AVGN Played Category:Irate Gamer Played Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Mugen